particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Liberal Party of Kirlawa
The National Liberal Party is the main centre-right party in Kirlawa. The party was founded in 3818 by former members of the Centre Party of Kirlawa. Bright Gold|party_name = National Liberal Party|party_logo = |Leader = Roman Florentine|Foundation = (3818 - 3826) 3830|Dissolution = 3837|Headquarters = Dirguzia|Nation = Kirlawa|Student Wing = Student Liberals|Youth Wing = Young Liberals|Ideology = Conservative liberalism One nationism Economic liberalism Populism |Affiliation = International Secularist Society League for Individual Rights Pro Nuclear Power |Position = Centre-Right|Seats1 Title = General Assembly|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Provincial Premiers|Seats2 = |Website = www.NLPK.org.kr|politics = Politics of Kirlawa|political parties = Political Parties in Kirlawa|elections = Elections in Kirlawa}} The National Liberal Party is a splinter party from the Centre Party of Kirlawa which was dissolved in 3818 following successive poor election results and infighting over the direction the party should take in policy. The party leans towards the centre-right of politics and argues for one nationism, lower taxes, and smaller government. The party is led by former '''prominent cabinet minister, Helen Ceri Clarke', the party was also joined by Matthias Kohler, Luca Lamperouge and Gino Weinburg, all of whom had held senior positions in the Centre Party Foundation As previously stated the party formed as a split from the Centre Party of Kirlawa which shortly dissolved afterwards. The small group of former senior figures held a conference in Dirguzia Province to discuss the formation of a new centre-right political party. The conference lasted for a week in which the name, ideology, and purpose of the party were decided along with appointment of spokespeople and the creation of the National Executive Committee which would run the ins and outs of the party, with the elected leader being the presidential candidate and main spokesperson, however the leader does have significant weight when it comes to party policy. The party officially registered themselves on the 11th June 3818 and started planning their campaign for the elections in July of 3822. Voter Base The voter base of the National Liberal Party is largely concentrated in the 35 - 44 age bracket which is followed by the 65+ vote and then the 25 - 34 age bracket. The party doesn't fair too well in the 18 - 24 voter base where the Green Party of Kirlawa and the Liberal-Democratic Freedom Party tend to do the best, however it still picks up support ranging in low teens from that category. The Party takes a lot of support from the Middle Classes with its support concentrated around the B, C1 and C2 sections of society, it picks up the least amount of support from the A class which are the 'upper middle class' with occupations that are likely to be 'higher managerial, administrative or professional'. The party's gender split between male and female is 60/40 respectively, with the party trying to increase their support amongst the minorities in order to boost their electoral chances. Early History As previously stated the party had started planning for the July 3822 General Assembly Elections, however their first electoral test came sooner than expected with snap elections being called in July of 3819 after the government coalition collapsed. Given the parties dramatic entrance into politics its early media coverage before the election was called is often credited with its first massive success with the party winning 12.83% '''due to the proportional system it won '''97 Seats, when the results where fully accounted for the party took note of the data so they could plan their next campaign, the party had built up strongholds in Dirguzia Province and Nuchtmark Province. Leadership Leadership Table Helen Ceri Clarke Helen Clarke was elected as the parties first leader at the 3818 conference having helped found the party as well. Clarke had been a prominent figure within the Centre Party and previously held cabinet positions as Foreign Minister, her charisma and ability to connect with voters has allowed the party to go from nothing to 144 seats in the Assembly. Roman Florentine Florentine was a well known MP within the party and had become known for his passionate speeches in regards to LGBT rights. He took on temporary leadership of the party when it was dissolved due to irregularities and then was subsequently elected leader follwing a contest with 38.% in the first round and 58.5% in the second. Electoral Results Presidential Results General Assembly Results